Pokémon 4W
by Sl1c3
Summary: Una nueva aventura que empieza con un nuevo personaje buscando al actual campeón del mundo: Ash!, Cya y compania ansían llegar hasta la cima en lo mas alto en el campeonato pokémon 4W!
1. Cap 1: El reto anterior al campeón

Capítulo 1: El reto anterior al campeón.

Se acababa de celebrar el campeonato regional pkmn, donde los mas fieros rivales entrenadores se enfrentaban en batalla presentando sus mas poderosos ataques para obtener el título de Campeón Mundial. En la final del campeonato, Ash se enfrentó a un conocido amigo, pero rival en duelo, Harrison... con quien perdió en la liga Johto hace ya tiempo atrás. Ninguno de los dos se rendían, y al final del duelo seis contra 6, el turno de repetir la batalla que eliminó a Ash del campeonato Joho se repitiera... el Blaziken de Harrison se enfrentó al Charizard de Ash en una espeluznante y difícil batalla, en un ataque lanzallamas de Blaziken, Charizard logró evadirlo para usar su poderoso movimiento sísmico y mandarlo contra el suelo, logrando vencer a su rival, Ash fue coronado como Campeón Mundial, convirtiéndolo así en el mejor entrenador de todos y, debido a su historial, fue catalogado como unos de los mejores de todos los tiempos.

Era la sexta vez que el joven Cya veía la final del campeonato de hace dos años, a su lado, estaba Blaziken, evolución final de Torchic que recibió cuando tenía 6 años. A diferencia de los demás, él empezó a ser entrenador muy joven, ya que su hermano mayor ya había competido en varios torneos y le entregó un huevo a Cya, de esta manera, Torchic y Cya se conocieron muy jóvenes y formaron amistad bastante rápido. Ahora, Cya tiene 12 años y ha decidido dejar su casa para partir junto a Blaziken a retar al campeón.

Sigo sin entender... – dijo Cya, retrocediendo el video hasta donde Charizard atrapa a Blaziken y utiliza movimiento sísmico.

¿Blaz...? – preguntó Blaziken observando a su entrenador.

El de Harrison, a su nivel, pudo haber usado Explosión de Calor... – respondió el chico – fácilmente pudo haber escapado de ese Charizard y seguir con una Patada Llameante.

Cya se levantó junto a Blaziken y fueron a ver a su mamá, quien en la cocina preparaba la cena para la noche.

Mamá... – dijo Cya - ¿sabes...?

No, no sé – respondió la madre.

¬¬ - Cya la miró con cara de saber lo que pensaba – Blaziken y yo queremos irnos de viaje para desafiar al campeón.

¡Ay! ¡Cya! – exclamó la mamá - ¿cómo se te ocurre? Ash es el actual campeón y vez como es... ¡un lunático que sólo piensa en pokémon!

¡Pero yo también soy un lunático que piensa en pokémon! – respondió el chico.

Pero tu haces otras cosas – dijo la madre decidida - ¡Ash ni siquiera se enamora de quienes conoce en sus viajes! ¡Parece que fuese...!

¡No lo digas! – cortó Cya - ¡Él tiene pareja hace ya 2 años... bueno, se hizo público, por que dicen que tuvo onda desde antes en sus viajes!

¡No me interesa! – respondió la madre - ¡debes quedarte aquí, en casa! Desde que tu hermano se fue de viaje, no ha vuelto. Y tu padre y yo no podemos ser los únicos que trabajemos, ¿entiendes? A veces debes renunciar a tus sueños para hacer lo correcto...

¿Qué? – dijo el chico, Blaziken a su lado percibió el aura alterada de su dueño – ¡No me hables de hacer lo correcto! ¡¿Crees que es lo correcto tenerme aquí, privándome de las aventuras que cualquier chico desearía?! ¡¡Aquí ya no hago nada!!

Hijo, cálmate... – dijo la mamá acercándose.

¡No quiero! – dijo el chico - ¡Blaziken! – el pokémon miró a su dueño - ¡Nos vamos! – la madre lo quedó mirando.

Si no vuelves, te quedarás sin cena – dijo la madre mientras su hijo se iba con Blaziken a su lado.

¡No me interesa! – gritó el chico alejándose - ¡Los entrenadores no regresan a sus casas a cenar!

Cya corrió junto a Blaziken hacia las afueras de la ciudad, Cya estaba agotado, pero Blaziken estaba acostumbrado a la actividad física constante. El chico observó a su pokémon, y luego hacia su casa que ya estaba lejana.

Vamos, Blaziken... – dijo el chico – el campeón nos espera...

En la casa de Cya, la madre tomó el teléfono para llamar a los policías y buscaran a su hijo, cuando entra el padre.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el padre – Por que te ves tan...

¿¿Por qué?? – dijo la mamá gritando sobre su esposo quien se llenó de miedo.

T-T Por qué me gritas T-T Acabo de llegar – dijo el hombre.

¡ESE es el problema! – dijo la madre – ¡Cya se acaba de ir!

¿A dónde? – preguntó el padre - ¿A ver a la hija de la vecina? Ya sabía que estaba enamorado de ella

¡¡Noo!! – contestó la mamá - ¡¡Se fue a su viaje pokémon!!

Ah, si... – dijo el padre – así que se fue a su viaje pokémon, y ¿dijo a que hora...? – el padre se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba diciendo - ¡¿Qué se fue a su viaje pokémon?! ¡¡Pero mujer!! ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho?! ¡¡Esto es genial!! ¡¡Por fin podremos tener nuestra intimidad como se debe!! ¡¡Sin los niños que nos espíen!!

¡¡Ah!! – la madre estalló. Luego se ve al padre saliendo corriendo de la casa mientras la madre desde la cocina le tira todo tipo de utensilios.

Mientras tanto, Cya y Blaziken fueron a la tienda de la ciudad a comprar lo que necesitarían. Subieron al piso de ropa, y buscaron una vestimenta mas deportiva, por que la que llevaban no era mucho de viaje. Se eligió por una polera azul, con líneas negras en los hombros, unos pantalones azul claro y unas zapatillas blancas son zonas pinceladas con azul y, finalmente, su chaqueta de color rojo, con las mangas azuladas y atrás, en la espalda el dibujo de una llama encendida llena de vida y poder. Cya sacó su billetera y pagó todo hasta que se dio cuenta que necesitaba una mochila.

Parece que igua tendré que volver – susurró el chico.

Cuando llegaban a la casa, Blaziken y Cya se ocultaron en una esquina y le dijo a Blaziken "espérame aquí, volveré en poco tiempo" El chico se acercó con cuidado a la casa pero... la puerta se abrió y salió su madre con una venita en la frente y con cara de furia.

eh... risa nerviosa - el chico no sabía que decir, mientras su madre lo observaba con ira – eh... otra risa nerviosa ... ¿y papá? – un bulto apareció dentro de la casa, y salió una cabeza con una venda en la boca para que no hablara, pero ésta se corrió y el hombre habló.

¡¡Corre hijo!! ¡¡Corre por tu vida!! – dijo el padre, mientras la mamá lo tomaba y lo lanzaba hacia dentro que gran fuerza - ¡¡Te quiero hijo!! ¡¡Recuerda usar preservativos!!

¿Perdón? – el chico se quedó mirando a su madre metiendo el bulto a un estante - ¿Violencia intrafamiliar? Nah... – el chico entró a la casa rápidamente y tomó su mochila, metió lo importante adentro y salió por la ventana saltando.

Hijo... – dijo la madre tapándole la salida - ¡no te vayas!

Dime... ¡por qué no! – gritó el chico.

Por que nadie me garantiza tu bienestar en el mundo... – respondió la madre, y detrás de ella aparece el padre nuevamente con la vendita en la boca y en el bulto – Si no te cuidamos nosotros... ¿quién lo hará?

Ël... – dijo el chico, sonriendo a Blaziken - ¡Blaziken! Ven.

¡Blaz! – el pokémon saltó y cayó detrás del chico.

¿Él? – preguntó la mamá.

Sí, Blaziken me cuidará y yo lo cuidaré – dijo el chico - ¿qué dices?

¡¡Déjalos ir para que tengamos nuestra intimidad!! – dijo el padre poniendo una cara de deseo y con estrellitas en los ojos -.

Bueno... – dijo la mamá finalmente – cuídate mucho, y llámame cuando llegues a una ciudad, ¿de acuerdo?

Sí... – dijo el chico – Vamos Blaziken, hay un campeón que vencer...

El chico se volteó y comenzó a caminar junto a su pokémon, se dirigían al centro pokémon de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron, ninguno de los dos imaginó que era tan grande, si bien, él había empezamos desde hace mucho a ser entrenador, nunca vió un centro o mas allá de alguno aditamento para los pokémon, estaba terminantemente prohibido para él empezar un viaje, pero ahora que sus padres habían visto en sus ojos los deseos del joven por ganar, todo eso cambiaría. Entró y vió a la famosa enfermera Joy, que se encargaba de los pokémon y que tantas veces fue molestada por unos de los compañeros de Ash, Joy le hizo un gesto de que se acercara, a lo que Cya hizo caso, mientras Blaziken lo seguía atrás.

Hola, eres nuevo, ¿verdad? – dijo la enfermara Joy.

Ah, eh... – el chico se lo pensó – se podría decir que sí.

¿Y con qué pokémon has empezado? – preguntó Joy.

Con torchic – respondió Cya – aunque...

¿Aunque? – Joy lo miró – no te sientas mal si fue dañado en una batalla, aquí lo veremos...

¿Dañado? – preguntó el chico.

¿Y ese Blaziken? – preguntó Joy – tal ves perdió su dueño... iré a...

Eh... Joy, espera – dijo finalmente Cya – me llamo Cya, empecé con un Torchic, que evolucionó en Combusken y luego en Blaziken... ¿entiendes?

Entonces ¿cómo acabas de empezar? – preguntó Joy con curiosidad.

Blaziken y yo somos amigos desde hace tiempo, pero ahora empezamos el viaje – dijo el chico decidido.

¿A-ahora...? – dijo Joy – y... ¿por qué has venido al Centro Pokémon?

Siempre había querido ver uno XP

¿Por qué no dejas a Blaziken para que... lo examinemos?

Bueno... si tu lo dices.

Joy, Cya y Blaziken pasaron a una cámara con una camilla al centro, en la que Joy pidió a Blaziken que se sentará para estudiarlo.

Dime, Cya – empezó Joy - ¿cuántos años tienes?

Eh... 12 – contestó.

¿12? ¿Y por qué no empezaste a los 10, cómo todos?

Problemas familiares T-T

Oh, ya veo , no te preocupes.

¿Cómo está Blaziken?

Suena extraño, pero está demasiado bien.

¿Demasiado? ¿Eso es malo?

Eh... no, de hecho... es bastante bueno, casi ningún entrenador tiene tan bien a su pokémon... si no tuviera novio te estaría conquistando ahora XD

Eh... lo tomaré como un cumplido... T-T

Bueno, bueno... eso es todo. Tu Blaziken está en muy buen estado, ¿puedes entregarme tu poke-dex?

¿Poke... dex?

Si, no me digas que...

¿Qué es un Poke-dex?

... – Joy se da contra el suelo – Poke-dex, un diccionario tecnológico que guarda los datos de los pokémon existentes.

Ah... – dijo el chico – ya, recuerdo... mi hermano tenía uno.

Bueno, tienes que conseguir uno para que pueda inscribirte como miembro en los Centros Pokémon como Entrenador.

¿Y dónde consigo uno?

Nosotros tenemos, pero tienen que pasar una prueba de acondicionamiento.

¿Y por qué una prueba?

A diferencia de los que reciben un Poke-dex de un profesor, estos son responsabilidad de los investigadores que entregan el Poke-dex. Nosotros ponemos pruebas, para saber si alguien es calificado o no.

Bien, me gusta la idea. Cuando empezamos.

Sígueme.

¡Vamos, Blaziken!

El chico y Blaziken seguían a la enfermera Joy que los llevaba por un pasillo iluminado, al llegar al final, Cya se vió en un campo de batalla gigantesco.

¡Dime que hay que batallar! – dijo el chico.

Antes necesitas pasar una prueba – respondió Joy.

¿Prueba? – preguntó Cya

Si, una prueba de tres preguntas orales – dijo Joy.

Bueno... empecemos – afirmó el chico.

Perfecto – dijo Joy – primera pregunta, Si Blastoise se enfrenta a Charizard en un duelo en que ambos están en el lvl 50, dime una forma en la que Charizard pueda ganar omitiendo los ataques que sepa.

Vaya... – dijo el chico.

¿Muy difícl? – continuó Joy.

Nah, es muy fácil – dijo Cya – si omito los ataques que tiene Charizard, si tengo el tipo Volador del pokémon, así que Charizard puede volar lo suficiente para alejarse de los ataques de Blastoise, para que cuando éste se canse, Charizard se acerque y lo ataque a esa distancia.

Ya, ¿y qué efecto tiene esa disminución de distancia? – preguntó Joy.

Puede que Blastoise sea el pokémon que con mas fuerza pueda hacer ataques de Agua debido a sus cañones, pero eso sólo es efectivo cuando están a una distancia media o mayor, ya que quedan neutralizados cuando Charizard se acerca al pasar a una distancia menor, ¿qué tal?

Bien, una de tres – dijo Joy – veamos otra...

Bueno...

¿Cómo puedes neutralizar el ataque Excavar si un pokémon no es volador? Nombra 3 maneras.

Mmmh... – Cya lo pensó y contestó – usando Terremoto, hace doble de daño al estar bajo tierra. Antes de que haga Excavar, usar un ataque que asegure el impacto de golpe, como Fijar. Y la última, usando Protección, que vuelve 0 todo daño echo por ataques enemigos.

Bien, dos de tres – dijo Joy – sigamos... ¿Por qué muchos de los pokémon dragón son débiles a los ataques elétricos?

Por que muchos de los pokémon dragón también tienen el tipo volador – dijo Cya.

Bien, pasaste la primera prueba – terminó Joy – y ahora la segunda...

Oye, ¿de verdad eso era una prueba? – preguntó Cya – parecían preguntas para enfermos mentales...

No soy yo quién las aprueba T-T – dijo Joy – y ahora tu rival en la batalla...

Por fin, ¿listo Blaziken?

¡Blaz! – exclamó Blaziken, mientras Cya se ponía en el lugar de los entrenadores en competencia y Blaziken entraba al campo.

Bien, tu rival será Hikari – dijo Joy, apuntando con su mano a una entrada al otro extremo de la cancha mientras aparecía una chica con una bufanda celeste, una polera negra con un eevee en el centro y unos pantalones azules, sus calcetas llegaban mas arriba de las rodillas y sus zapatillas eran blancas con morado.

Hola, Joy – dijo la chica acercándose a su lugar en la cancha - ¿él es que busca una Poke-dex?

Si, Hikari, pero... – dijo Joy haciendo una pausa – Su Blaziken es un muy buen pokémon así que ten cuidado... usa pokémon de tu nivel, Hikari.

"Hikari, ah..." – pensó Cya – "Se ve bastante buena entrenadora... lástima que no lo suficiente"

Bien, así que tu eres un novato con un Blaziken – dijo Hikari – evaluaré tu rendimiento contra un tipo fuerte, Vaporeon... ¡yo te elijo! – dijo Hikari lanzando su pokebola.

Cya, Hikari es una entrenadora de gran nivel con sólo tener 12 años y ha alcanzado buenos resultados en campeonatos regionales – dijo Joy y continuó – ella nos ayuda a evaluar a los entrenadores, no tienes que ganar la batalla, sólo debes crear una estrategia que te permite ganar a un pokémon de tipo en ventaja al tuyo.

No, no quiero ese final, ¡Quiero una batalla real!

Como quieras...

Yo seré arbitro, Vaporeon contra Blaziken... ¡empiecen!

(Blaziken – lanzallamas) Blaziken usó su poderoso lanzallamas para iniciar la batalla, pero Vaporeon lo evadió (Vaporeon – neblina) generando una neblina bastante densa que no permitió a Blaziken encontrar a su enemigo (Blaziken – ataque rápido de esquina a esquina), Blaziken se lanzó a su ataque rápido de un extremo a otro dentro de lo que podía ver y finalmente la voz de Hikari se oyó (Vaporeon – Hidrobomba), un poderoso torrente de agua de dirigió a Blaziken, pero (Blaziken – derecha, gira y lanzallamas) el pokémon de fuego se corrió hacia su derecha, dio un giro y lanzó su poderoso lanzallamas que impactó en Vaporeon cayendo al suelo...

_Continuará..._


	2. Cap 2: Pokedex, Pokenav

Capítulo 2: Poke-dex, Poke-nav, puntos y algo más…

Repaso: Blaziken usó su ataque lanzallamas justo luego de esquivar el ataque Hidrobomba de Vaporeon, logrando asestar en su rival y cayendo al suelo, ahora la neblina se volvía cada vez menos densa y la evasión de Vaporeon regresaba los datos normales…

¡Vamos, Blaziken! – gritó Cya desde un extremo.

¡Vaporeon! ¡Ese ataque no es nada para ti! – gritó la chica.

Si no es nada, entonces… - dijo Cya levantando su mano apuntando hacia delante – ¡utiliza Fuerza y azótalo contra el suelo!

Blaziken saltó al ataque tomando a Vaporeon, ya visible a que la neblina se había disipado, y lo tomó de una de las patas delanteras azotándolo contra el suelo, (Vaporeon – Hidrobomba), pero la poderoso Hidrobomba de Vaporeon asestó en el suelo ocasionando que pequeños chorros de agua golpearan a Blaziken haciéndolo retroceder (¡Blaziken// Vaporeon – Ataque Rápido) el ataque rápido de Vaporeon le permitió a éste asestar su golpe sin que Blaziken pudiera reponerse, cayendo al suelo.

¡Blaziken! – gritó Cya, viendo como su amigo estaba a merced de Vaporeon.

Te llamas Cya, ¿no? – preguntó la chica – Retírate, tu Blaziken no está acostumbrado a estas batallas, por mas fuerte que sea, si no ha participado en duelos estará en desventaja…

¡Ganaremos! – Cya mirando a Blaziken fijamente - ¡Ganaremos porque así lo queremos!

(Blaziken – aléjate y lanzallamas) Blaziken saltó hacia atrás y usó su ataque Lanzallamas en Vaporeon quien lo evadió fácilmente y (Vaporeon – Chorro de Agua) usó su ataque de agua para golpear a Blaziken, (Blaziken, buen momento, Ataque Rápido combinado con…) (Vaporeon – Ataque Rápido), ambos ataques rápidos hicieron que los pokémon chocaran en el centro del campo (Blaziken, ahora… ¡Super Calor!), uno de los mas poderosos ataques de fuego hizo que Blaziken golpeara de lleno a Vaporeon, el Super Calor fue sumamente efectivo debido a la distancia, pero Vaporeon aún podía continuar (Vaporeon, acábalo, Hidrobomba) (Blaziken, aprovecha ese momento y ¡termínalo con Mega Puño!) La Hidrobomba fue dirigida hacia Blaziken quién saltó hacia Vaporeon, descuidado por su atauqe, el Mega Puño del pokémon de fuego fue sumamente efectivo.

¡No, no! – gritó Hikari - ¡Vaporeon!

¡Sí! – gritó Cya - ¡Ganamos!

. - Vaporeon estaba desmayado, y Blaziken mostraba de energías que aún podía luchar.

Oh, dios… - susurró Hikari apenada – Bien hecho – continuó levantando la mirada.

¡Terminó la batalla! – dijo Joy, apuntando a Cya - ¡Blaziken es el ganador! – los chicos se acercaron a Joy.

Me sorprende que ese Blaziken esté bastante bien a pesar de haber luchado contra Vaporeon… - dijo Hikari dándole la mano a Cya – felicidades.

Gracias ; D – sonrió Cya aceptando el saludo de su rival, pero su rostro cambió a una cara mas seria y dijo – aunque… yo ya sabía que ganaría Blaziken

Buena batalla, Hikari – dijo Joy mirando a su amiga – bueno, Cya, ¿listo para tu Poké-dex?

Si ; D – afirmó Cya, llamando a Blaziken.

Los chicos siguieron a Joy, que se devolvieron al Centro Pokémon por el pasillo que habían tomado, una vez que llegaron a la recepción, Joy le pidió una Poke-dex a Chansey la que fue a buscar el objeto de inmediato, e invitó a Cya y Hikari a comer algo. Caminaron con ella hasta la cafetería donde Cya se sirvió una bebida, Blaziken tenía comida pokémon sentado al lado de su entrenador y Hikari un helado de vainilla, Joy no se sirvió nada ya que había almorzado un poco antes que llegara el chico.

Y bien, Cya… - dijo Hikari - ¿cómo conseguiste a Blaziken?

Mmmh… - Cya lo pensó un momento recordando – Cuando era chico, me entregaron un huevo de pokémon, del que salió Torchic. Desde ese momento, lo entrené y vivimos juntos hasta hoy, que decidí empezar mi viaje.

¿Y cuál es tu meta? – preguntó Hikari, mientras Joy le daba de comer a Blaziken.

Mi meta… - Cya volvió a pensar – ¡es derrotar al campeón!

¿Quieres vencer a Ash? – cuestionó Hikari.

Si, - dijo Cya – su Charizard se ve increíblemente poderoso… y quiero que mida fuerzas con Blaziken, ya que planeo tener el pokémon de fuego mas poderoso del mundo.

Ajá… - afirmó Hikari – entiendo…

Tu Vaporeon es un buen pokémon – dijo Cya – pero… fuiste muy lenta y pudiste elegir mejor tus ataques.

Perdón òó – Hikari lo vio enojada - ¿de qué hablas?

Esa Hidrobomba cuando Blaziken tomó a Vaporeon con Fuerza… - dijo Cya mirándola – pudiste haber seguido con Neblina, en vez de Ataque Rápido.

¿Neblina? – repitió Joy que se había metido en la conversación.

Si… - dijo Cya mirando a Blaziken – tal ves no hubieras hecho daño de inmediato, pero pudiste aumentar las probabilidades de asestar con Hidrobomba que es efectiva contra mi pokémon, pero bueno… lo harás a la próxima.

Vaya… - dijo Joy – tiene técnica para los combates.

Si, pero le falta mucho todavía – dijo Hikari, mirando hacia un lado ¬¬.

En eso, llega Chansey con una bandeja y una bolsa que se veía bastante pesada, Joy tomó la bandeja y la colocó en la mesa.

Bueno, Cya – dijo Joy – Como pasaste las pruebas, te entrego la Poké-dex y dinero para que puedas comprar tus poké-bolas.

Mmmh… - pensó Cya observando el Poke-dex – se ve distinto a los demás…

Si, este es nuevo – contestó Joy – han creado un nuevo diseño para un uso mas rápido y menos espacio.

¡¡Me gusta!! – exclamó Cya tomando la Poke-dex – ¡¡Siii!!

Bueno, Cya – dijo Hikari – hay unas cosas que debes saber – mientras Cya bailaba de felicidad y no escuchaba lo que decían - ¡¡Oye!! – dijo Hikari mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza y éste quedando en el piso.

Ah… - dijo Cya x-x – dime…

Si quieres retar al campeón – dijo Hikari – debes ganar sobre 40 puntos para clasificar en el campeonato 4W…

¿40 puntos? – preguntó Cya – Ganando las ocho medallas estaré bien, cierto?

No… - contestó Hikari – cada medalla varía su valor de acuerdo a como ganas la batalla. Si ganas la batalla fácilmente, te darán menos puntos por que no te esforzarte en la pelea, pero si ganas con esfuerzo, demuestras un espíritu único junto a tu pokémon, te podrían hasta 5 puntos como máximo.

Bah… - dijo Cya – Blaziken es muy poderoso, los primeros gimnasios no me costarán nada…

Ni lo creas, puedes seleccionar dificultad – contestó Hikari – como conmigo, eres un buen entrenador así que yo usé el nivel difícil, contra alguien cómo tú. Puedes batallar en los distintos modos y entre más difícil mas puntaje te dan.

Si participas en Muy Fácil – continuó Joy – te darán 0 puntos, pero podrás obtener los 5 si es que te esfuerzas, pero nadie se esfuerza en Muy Fácil…

Al contrario de si participas en Muy Difícil – empezó Hikari – que te dan 4 puntos si ganas, así que necesitas esforzarte para obtener los 5…

Vaya… - susurró Cya emocionado – pero, ¡hey! ¿qué pasa si no consigo los 40 puntos en gimnasios? ¿No puedo participar?

Ganarás un punto mediante luches contra otros entrenadores – dijo Joy – pero esto es una batalla, por que si apuestan 3 puntos, el que gana se llevará los tres puntos del rival, pero si pierde, perderá tres puntos… así que intenta obtener los cinco puntos en batallas de gimnasio y para entrar ten batallas amistosas sin apuesta.

¿Y si me faltan puntos cuando vencí a los ocho gimnasios?

No serás el único en esa situación, Cya – dijo Hikari – lucha contra los que estén en la misma situación que tu para obtener los 40…

Oh dios… - dijo Cya – que flojera…

De hecho, - dijo Joy – empezaste bien. Por ganar la Poke-dex de esta manera, o sea, pasando pruebas, se te agregan 3 puntos.

¿3 puntos? – repitió Hikari - ¡A mí sólo me diste 2 puntos!

Por qué él luchó con todo, - respondió Joy – además que tu cometiste errores tontos ¬¬

T-T – Hikari se acordó de los estúpidos errores que cometió, pero esa es otra historia.

Bueno, Joy – dijo Cya - ¿dónde está el primer gimnasio?

Mmmh… - Joy pensó un momento – toma esto también

Joy sacó de su bolsillo un Poke-Nav.

¿Qué es?

Un Poke-Nav – respondió Hikari – guarda información de los pueblos y ciudades con gimnasio, te será muy útil.

Oh, gracias – contestó Cya.

Cya se levantó, diciendo que debía irse. Llamaría a sus padres para decirles que iría en ese momento, retirándose tenía la Poke-dex en sus manos y Joy quedó conversando con Hikari que miraban de reojo al chico, seguido por su Blaziken.

Cya llegó a un teléfono y llamó a sus padres, le contestó su mamá, con el pelo un poco desordenado y sosteniendo su polera con su mano que estaba media rota.

¡Mamá! – exclamó Cya - ¿qué te pasó? ¿estás bien?

Eh… ah, sí hijo – dijo la madre - ¿cómo has estado? Hace tanto que te fuiste…

¬¬ ¿tanto? – dijo el chico – ¡me fui hoy! ¿Por qué te vas tan mal cuidada?

Ah, eso… es… - empezó la mamá a hablar pero…

Oh, ¡mi amor! – dijo su padre apareciendo en la pieza – ¡te vas tan hermosa desnuda! ¿por qué te tapas?

… - Cya no sabía que decir - ¡¡Ah!! ¡¿Qué están haciendo par de pervertidos?!

¿Con quién habla mi amor? – preguntó el padre, mientras la mamá se corría del teléfono para dejar ver a un chico que se parecía a su hijo – ah, Cya… ¿cómo has estado? Tu madre y yo lo hemos pasado SUPER bien…

No si… lo sé – dijo Cya – Bien, ya gané mi Poke-dex.

Dile que cuelgue rápido dijo la mamá – tirándose en la cama sin que Cya la oyera.

Oye, - dijo el papá – tu mamá está un poco enferma, así que tengo que ir a cuidarla…

Ah, sí… - repitió Cya – "cuidarla" ¬¬ ya hagan lo que quieran, yo me voy… los llamaré cuando llegue a la siguiente ciudad, cuidence.

Usa preservativos hijo, recuerda – dijo el padre.

No tengo la edad para pensar en eso todavía, papá – dijo el chico – pero lo tendré presente.

El chico colgó y miró a Blaziken, quien tenía una cara decidida en su viaje, "bien, creo que es mejor que estés en tu poké-bola, Blaziken" sacando la de Blaziken y guardándolo.

T-T ¿Por qué tendré unos padres así? – preguntó Cya mirando hacia el piso.

¿Unos padres cómo? – preguntó una chica.

¿Uh? – el chico volteó y vio a Hikari - ¿Qué necesitas? ¿La revancha?

Eh, no – contestó Hikari – iré contigo.

¿Perdón ¬¬? – dijo el chico – No necesito un guía.

Yo he dicho que lo seré tu guía – dijo la chica – hay unos parientes que viven camino a la sede del campeonato 4W, así que iré contigo, para pasar el tiempo.

Pero no será divertido… - dijo el chico – tu ya sabes el camino…

No, no lo sé – respondió – de hecho, yo no colecciono puntos, yo quiero ser investigadora y los puntos que tengo son por que los gano al azar. No compito en gimnasios

¿De verdad? – preguntó el chico.

Si – contestó la chica - ¿cuándo partimos?

Cuando quieras – dijo el chico – estoy listo.

Entonces quedémonos aquí esta noche – sugirió Hikari – y partimos mañana en la mañana, ¿te parece?

Bueno, iré a comer algo… - dijo Cya caminando hacia el comedor – me dio hambre…

Ah, bueno… - dijo Hikari, caminando hacia la salida del Centro.

Llegó la noche, y Cya estaba recostado en la litera izquierda, mientras que Hikari se acostaba en derecha.

Cya – dijo Hikari – tengo que decirte algo.

Qué… - preguntó Cya sin exaltarse ni nada.

¡¡Si me haces algo pervertido te haré pedazos!! – gritó Hikari haciendo que los Pidgey salvajes de la ciudad se exaltaran y huyeran de miedo.

¿Por qué habría yo de querer hacerte algo? – preguntó Cya acostándose – pienso que es ridículo eso, buenas noches.

O.O – Hikari había oído la respuesta de Cya y preguntó: ¿eres…?

¡Agh! ¡No! – respondió Cya – dejémoslo así: contigo no me interesa hacer cosas pervertidas, ¿ok?

Bueno… - dijo Hikari dándose vuelta y durmiendo hacia la pared – tonto òó… - susurrando.

… - Cya se hundió en silencio y… - ¡Te escuché!

Cya y Hikari dormían sin problemas y sin "perversiones", hasta que de repente una luz los interrumpe e ilumina el cuarto de Cya y Hikari. Cya se cae de la cama y Joy aparece en la habitación que tenía la puerta sin cerrar. Hikari se levanta tranquila y pregunta que pasa, a lo que Joy les pide que bajen al piso inferior, ya que está ocurriendo un ataque, Cya y Hikari se visten rápidamente y salen de la habitación, Cya tomó si su poke-bola con Blaziken y Hikari tomó dos poke-bolas.

Los chicos corrieron siguindo a Joy que los llevó hasta abajo, allí las luces se encendieron y vieron un trío de Chanseys botados y malheridos que habían intentado defender el Centro pero sin éxito.

Oh, dios mío – dijo Joy acercándose a una Chansey.

¿Qué crees que pasó? – preguntó Cya mirando a Hikari.

Quizás… - respondió Hikari caminando hacia uno de los Chanseys y viendo una pañoleta.

Ese signo… - dijo Cya - ¡lo conozco!

Es del Equipo ExUniverse… - dijo Hikari, tomando en su mano la pañoleta con un círculo y una X detrás, lo bordeaba una línea roja.

Ah… Deben estar aún aquí – dijo Cya caminando hacia una puerta forzada.

¿Cómo sabes del signo? – preguntó Hikari ayudándolo a abrir la puerta.

Son sucesores de los Equipos Magma y Aqua – respondió Cya – mi hermano me habló de ellos cuando era chico.

"¿Quién será su hermano…?" – pensó Hikari.

Vamos, tenemos que detenerlos.

Cya y Hikari avanzaron y corrieron por esos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una bodega, ahí habían dos tipos con el símbolo del equipo ExUniverse en su espalda, que desordenaban toda la habitación buscando algo.

Oigan – dijo Cya - ¡quédense ahí!

¿Qué? – dijo Tipo 1 - ¿Quién te crees?

Vamos amigo – dijo Tipo 2 – démosle su merecido.

Cya sacó a su Blaziken, y los sujetos del Equipo ExUniverse sacaron sus poke-bolas y salieron un Arcanine y un Mightyena.

¿Qué buscan? – preguntó Cya.

Un seguro… - dijo uno de los sujetos – pero parece que en este Centro no está. ¡Mightyena, Pantalla de Humo!

Una densa nube de humo cegó a Cya y Hikari quienes no pudieron ver hacia donde huyeron los sujetos del equipo ExUniverse (Equipo EU, para abreviar ).

Un… seguro – dijo Joy que apareció detrás de ellos – ¿Cya, puedo encargarte esto?

¿Uh? – preguntó Hikari viendo la mirada seria de Joy, que sacó de su bolsillo una medalla, con la imagen de un Lugia en el centro.

¿Q-Qué es esto? – preguntó Cya tomando la medalla.

Es el seguro – respondió Joy – en el continente, hay 4 seguros que abren una puerta, que lleva al mapa donde se encuentran los pokémon mas poderosos del mundo…

Y por qué a mí… - dijo Cya.

No es temporada de entrenadores – dijo Hikari – y voy contigo para que no lleves esa carga tu sólo, así tendrá a alguien que defenderá tus espaldas…

Ya entiendo… - susurró Cya – ¡¡Con mayor razón quiere empezar este viaje!!

¡Entrégalo! – dijeron los sujetos reapareciendo que habían visto la escena.

Apostemos a que no lo hago… - dijo Cya y Blaziken colocándose frente a él.

Yo me uno… - dijo Hikari, lanzando su poke-bola – Vaporeon, ayudaremos a Blaziken.

Chicos impertinentes – dijo un sujeto, y aparecieron en escena Arcanine y Mightyena.

_¿Podrán Cya y Hikari defender la medalla?_

_Continuará…_


	3. Cap 3: ¿Problemas de pareja?

Capítulo 3: ¿problemas de pareja? ¡Hikari tiene competencia!

Cya y Hikari estabanlistos para la batalla contra Mightyena y Arcanine de los sujetos del Equipo EU (ExUniverse… recuerden), Blaziken y Vaporeon intercambiaban miradas con los equipos rivales.

¿Será una batalla doble? – preguntó Hikari.

Da lo mismo – contestó el Tipo 1 – ¡nosotros ganaremos!

(Arcanine – lanzallamas // Mightyena – derribo) Arcanine y Mightyena se lanzaron a su ataque, Blaziken detuvo el derribo de Mightyena con los brazos, y Vaporeon el lanzallamas de Arcanine con un chorro de agua (¡Momento de contraatacar! Blaziken – Mega Puño // Vaporeon - Hidrobomba), Blaziken tomó con un brazo a Mightyena y lo mandó hacia arriba y cuando caía, el pokémon de llamas lo golpeó con un poderoso puño que lo mandó a una pared, mientras la Hidrobomba de Vaporeon azotó en Arcanine debilitándolo en seguida.

Son buenos… - dijo uno de los sujetos.

Pero si nos vamos – continuó otro – sin la medalla, estaremos pérdidos.

Lástima – dijo Cya – ¡la medalla es mía!

(Blaziken – ¡Super Calor!) Blaziken usó Super Calor para mandar a volvar a los miembros del Equipo EU que salieron disparados hacia el cielo (¿recuerdan al Equipo Rocket?).

Bien hecho – dijo Hikari – ha sido una buena batalla.

Tu Hidrobomba también fue útil… - siguió Cya – Vámonos a dormir, quiero hacerte cosas pervertidas ahora

¡¿Qué?! – Hikari lo tomó del brazo y lo azota contra el suelo - ¡¡Pervertido!!

E-era… una broma x-x – contestó Cya medio muerto, mientras Blaziken conversaba con Vaporeon.

Tonto ò.ó – dijo Hikari mientras se alejaba y Vaporeon la seguía.

Se ve tan… - Cya cerró los ojos – linda cuando se enoja XD… nota mental… no hacerla enojar… ay… no siento mi alma… x-x

¿Blaz…? – dijo Blaziken a su lado, parándose y yéndose.

Oye… ¡vuelve! – el pokémon se fuea su poke-bola dejando a su dueño ahí - ¿Cómo haré cosas pervertidas ahora?

¡¡Te escuché!! – gritó Hikari desde el piso superior.

Era una broma… T-T – dijo Cya – Necesito comprar un seguro de vida…

En la noche, Cya se comenzó a arrastrar intentando llegar a su pieza. Una vez que llegó, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por levantarse y se acostó en su cama.

Cinco minutos después, suena la alarma. Hikari se levanta y va hacia Cya que le toma la mejilla con la mano, intentando despertarlo. Los ojos de Cya se abren pesadamente y con odio.

¿Dormiste… mal? – preguntó Hikari U

No… ¿cómo se te ocurre? – dijo sarcásticamente Cya – ¡¡eran unas bromas y tú me inmovilizaste todo el cuerpo!!

Ah… eh… lo siento - contestó Hikari – es que dieron miedo esas bromas…

Hikari – dijo Cya – yo te amo, no podría hacerte cosas malas… ¡nunca!

¿De… verdad? -///- - Hikari se sonrojó mucho y dijo – B-bueno… me iré… a duchar… - terminó y salió corriendo tomando su toalla. En eso, Blaziken salió de su poke-bola.

¿Blaz? – Blaziken se acerca a su entrenador.

Nah, lo hice para que dejara de molestar – contestó el entrenador.

¡¡Blaz!! – Blaziken golpea a Cya en la cabeza.

Ya, ¡lo admito! Es bonita – dijo Cya – sólo eso…

¬¬ - Blaziken no se queda conforme con la respuesta y lo vuelve a golpear.

Cree lo que quieras ò///ó – Cya se va a duchar medio dormido, sonrojado y enojado por que su propio pokémon no le cree.

¬¬ - Blaziken lo queda mirando y entra a su poké-bola.

Cya termina de ducharse y se viste. Se pone su pantalón y lleva su polera al hombro mientras se seca el pelo con la toalla, sin darse cuenta, choca con una chica y ambos caen al suelo.

¡Ah! – Cya cae al suelo – L-lo siento… no era mi in… ten… ción… - la chica en el suelo, venía de la ducha, pero se le había quedado la ropa en su pieza. Conservaba la toalla, pero Cya la miraba como si se hubiera enamorado.

¡Discúlpame! – dice la chica, mientras Cya la ayuda a levantarse - ¡M-me tengo q ir! – la chica se va corriendo y entra a una habitación cercana.

Su habitación estaba cerca… - susurró Cya mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el frente – Dime que no viste lo que pasó…

Creeme… SI lo vi – dijo HIkari que estaba a unos metros del accidente – ¡¡estabas siendo un pervertido!!

¡¡Qué!! ¡De verdad!

¡Dijiste que me amabas!

Ah dios… - dijo Cya - ¡No hice nada y punto! ¡Si tu desconfías de mí, problema tuyo!

Cya sigue caminando hasta la habitación donde termina de secarse el pelo y se pone su polera, saca su chaqueta de la mochila y se la pone, en eso entra Hikari media apenada.

Te debo una disculpa – empezó Hikari.

Ok… - respondió Cya – no sacas nada con disculparte, si vas a venir de viaje, vamos a desayunar… ya estamos atrasados en el viaje.

Bueno… - contesta Hikari – lo siento… hablé con la chica y me explicó todo.

O sea, que fuiste a hablar con ella – dijo el chico mirándola.

No, ella habló conmigo luego que vio la escena que hicimos.

No tengo problemas con lo que tu pienses – dijo el chico – pero si vamos a viajar juntos, tenemos que confiar en el otro. Yo confío en ti, pero… ¿tu en mí?

Cya salió de la habitación tomando sus cosas yéndose a desayunar, Hikari llegó un rato después sentándose en la mesa. Ambos estaban callados, Cya tenía una mirada pensativa bastante seria.

La chica se llamaba Levi – dijo Hikari para romper el silencio.

¿Levi? Extraño nombre… - contestó Cya sin mirar a Hikari y continuando comiendo.

Tiene 12 años igual que nosotros – continuó Hikari.

Ah, que bien – respondió Cya.

Es entrenadora de pokémon fuego – hizo otro intento.

Hay muchos entrenadores que se dedican a un solo tipo.

Tiene un Torchic y quiere que sea un poderoso Blaziken, le dije que tal ves tu podrías aconsejarla.

Y ¿por qué lo haría?

Por que confío en ti – dijo Hikari sonriendo.

¿Uh? – Cya la miró – Como quieras.

Cya fue al cuarto de Levi a hablar con ella. Tocó la puerta y la chica abrió, lo invitó a pasar y pidió las respectivas disculpas por lo sucedido.

Ah, descuida – dijo Cya – da lo mismo.

Bueno - contestó Levi con una sonrisa.

¿Querías consejos para cuidar a tu Torchic?

Si, quiero que se un Blaziken bastante fuerte.

Bueno… creo que deberíamos empezar ahora.

Sii

Luego de que Cya le diera una pauta de los cuidados de Torchic, le dijera como debía tratarlo, cuanto debía jugar con él, se retiró, pero…

Oye, Cya – llamó la atención la chica - ¿puedo ir contigo?

Uh, ¿por qué? – preguntó Cya.

Me da miedo ir sola /// - dijo Levi mirando hacia abajo.

Bueno, ven con nosotros.

¿Nosotros?

Si, ¿Hikari no te dijo que viajábamos juntos?

No – contestó Levi y pensando – "tendré competencia ò.ó"

Vamos, Hikari está abajo.

Ambos bajaron y Cya le explicón la unión de Levi al grupo, Hikari sólo la miró de reojo, pero Cya no estaba al tanto de eso, de hecho, pensaba en el gimnasio.

Los tres partieron de la ciudad y se dirigieron hacia el bosque, el lugar más rápido para llegar a la siguiente ciudad. El Poke-nav mostraba los detalles de la ciudad; Cya y sus amigas ansían llegar a la ciudad, Capital Solar… donde se encuentra el primer gimnasio, el gimnasio de pokémon Tipo Hoja.

_Cya parte camino a Capital Solar para ganar su primera medalla, ¿podrán sus deseos de ganar conducirlos hacia el campeón del mundo, Ash? ¿Será cierto la rivalidad que existe entre Hikari y Levi?_

_Continuará…_


	4. Cap 4: ¡Batallas de Entrenamiento!

Capítulo 4: ¡Batallas de Entrenamiento!

Cya, Hikari y Levii salían de la ciudad ya "preparados" para su viaje, habían tenido percances y problemas, uno que otro inconveniente pero nada que ellos no pudieran superar, ahora estaban listos para empezar… o eso creían…

¡¡Ah!! – gritó Levii atrás del grupo observando su ropa - ¡No puedo viajar con esta ropa!

Oh, dios… - dijo Hikari volteándose y mirando a su compañera – ¿qué tiene de malo tu ropa?

¡¡No me gustaa!! – se quejó Levii.

Ah, Levii… - dijo Cya acercando a ella y tomándola del hombro – volvemos a la ciudad, ¿te apuras?

¡Sii! – responde la chica – eres un amor ///.

¡¡Sólo apúrate!! – dijo Cya - ¡Quiero ganar mi medalla y obtener puntos!

Volvieron a la ciudad; en el centro comercial, Levii se probó diez poleras, once faldas, nueve chaquetas, tres gorros, cinco pares de zapatillas, sin considerar todo el tipo de traje de baño que se probó mientras Cya y Hikari se impacientaban.

Finalmente, Levii se decidió (¡¡al fin!!) por usar una polera sin mangas rosada, con tres pulseras en cada brazo, una falda blanca con un cinturón atravesado, calcetas cortas y zapatillas rosas.

¿Cómo me veo? – le preguntó Levii a Cya, haciendo que Hikari no existía.

Eh… bien, ¿lista? – respondió impaciente Cya.

Si, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer – agregó Hikari

¡Ay! ¡Niña! – se quejó Levii – ¡arréglate! ¡Así ningún chico querrá salir contigo!

¿Q-qué? – contestó Hikari mirando a Cya.

Ya, ya… cámbiate de ropa… - respondió Cya dándose la vuelta un poco sonrojado.

L-lo haré… - contestó Hikari y volteó hacia Levii – ¡Sólo para demostrarte que me veré mejor que tú!

Otras horas más… Hikari hizo su reaparición con una bermuda celeste, zapatillas blancas y pinceladas moradas, usaba una polera verde con manga corta, un guante morado en el brazo izquierdo y una pulsera en el derecho.

¿Y bien…? – dijo Hikari.

Te ves horrible – contestó Levii.

Mejor que tú ¬¬

No lo creo ò.ó

Yo sí

Que Cya decida.

Cya apareció con una Sprite en mano y cuando vio a Hikari con su ropa nueva se le cayó la bebida de la mano.

Hi-Hikari… - tartamudeó Cya – te queda bien ///

G-gracias… -///- - contestó la chica, pero Levii se interpuso.

¿Y yo…? – preguntó Levii.

Ah… también te ves bien – contestó el chico – yo fui a comprar poké-bolas , ¿nos vamos?

Hikari vio a Levii con cara de odio, como si no le hubiera gustado el comentario pero Cya se impacientaba y optó por irse solo.

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Levii rompiendo el choque de miradas con Hikari.

¡A ganar mi medalla! – respondió Cya – hace horas debí haber salido de aquí.

Espéranos – dijo Hikari yendo a su lado.

Si quieren, pueden quedarse aquí – dijo Cya – nos comunicamos por teléfono, pero si van conmigo… ¡Vámonos ya!

Los chicos salieron de la ciudad y se embarcaron (¡gracias a dios!) en su viaje pokémon, caminando dentro del bosque, iba Cya, luego Levii y, al final, Hikari.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que salieron de la ciudad y habían avanzado bastante, pero aún les quedaba un largo camino para llegar a Capital Solar.

Bueno, supongo que podemos descansar por hoy – sugirió Cya.

Aún es un poco temprano – dijo Levii – podríamos entrenar un poco.

Buena idea - respondió Hikari.

Somos tres – dijo Cya – ustedes entrenen juntas, yo iré con Blaziken a entrenar mas adentro del bosque donde no tengamos interrupciones.

P-pero… - respondió Levii – que Torchic luche contra Blaziken, así me ayudarás.

Blaziken está en un nivel demasiado alto – respondió Hikari – Torchic no alcanzaría a entrenar. Mejor lucha contra mi Eevee, así las dos entrenaremos.

Bueno… - contestó Levii, observando como Cya se retiraba y se adentraba en el bosque.

Cya sacó a Blaziken de su poké-bola, y caminaron unos momentos. Vieron unos árboles destrozados y otros tantos aún levantados.

Blaziken – dijo Cya – entrenaremos la velocidad. Eres rápido, pero necesitamos más.

¡Blaziken! – gritó el pokémon lleno de energía.

Salta hacia el árbol de enfrente – ordenó el entrenador, a lo que el pokémon se dirigó hacia el árbol – con el impulso lánzate hacia el de tu derecha mas cercano – el pokémon volvió a hacer caso – repite el proceso 10 veces.

Cya entrenaba muy concentrado, dando sus energías a Blaziken. Una vez que el pokémon terminó la ronda de 10, lo hizo de 20, luego de 30 y así hasta llegar a 70.

(Eevee – Ataque Rápido) Eevee usó su ataque rápido para vencer al Torchic de Levii, pero (Torchic – Ascuas), el pokémon de fuego lo detuvo con su ataque de llamas, haciendo que Eevee retrocediera (Eevee – Rugido) el poderoso Rugido de Eevee espantó un poco a Torchic, (Eevee – Placaje) el pokémon normal atacó a Torchic, quien saltó un poco lejos, pero aún podía luchar (Torchic – Placaje // Eevee – Placaje) ambos pokémon con el mismo ataque chocaron y cayeron desmayados.

¡No! – gritó Levii - ¡No puedo perder contra ti!

Niña… - dijo Hikari – Tengo otros cinco aparte de Eevee, si quieres, podemos continuar.

Como quieras – contestó Levii decidida a ganar – Me quedan dos pokémon.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Hikari - ¿dos? Pensé que estaba comenzando y que sólo tenías a Torchic.

Error – respondió Levii – Sigamos con la segunda ronda.

OK – contestó Hikari bastante confiada.

(Levii elige a Kirlia // Hikari elige a Jolteon) Ambos pokémon se miraban tenazmente, y las entrenadores despedían grandes choques entre sus miradas, hasta que Hikari rompió el silencio (Jolteon – Ataque Rápido) Jolteon avanzó a gran velocidad, pero Kirlia lo detuvo en seco con la orden de su entrenadora (Kirlia – Desarma) Jolteon retrocedió, mientras Hikari le ordenaba repetir el Ataque Rápido, pero no podía ya que el ataque de Kirlia se lo impedía (Jolteon – Rayo), Jolteon saltó y usó su ataque Rayo en Kirlia que lo recibió directamente (Kirlia – Barrera), el pokémon psíquico usó su barrera y bloqueó el resto del Rayo de Jolteon (Kirlia – Rayo Confuso), Jolteon no logró evadir el ataque de Kirlia y cayó confundido a tierra.

¡No! ¡Jolteon! – gritó Hikari viendo como su pokémon no sabía si atacar o retroceder.

¡Acábalo! ¡Usa Cabezazo! – ordenó Levii, a lo que Kirlia golpeó con un poderoso golpe a Jolteon quien retrocedió y cayó desmayado.

No… - susurró Jolteon llamando a Jolteon que volvió a su poké-bola.

¿Qué tal? – preguntó Levii.

Bien, bastante bien – dijo Hikari con una sonrisa – pero es momento de terminar con esto.

Digo lo mismo – contestó Levii – La última ronda.

Bien – respondió Hikari.

¡Blaziken! – ordenó Cya que estaba entrenando en el bosque – ¡giro completo y lanzallamas!

¡BLAAAZZZ! – el pokémon llameante giró y usó su poderoso Lanzallamas que creó una barrera de llamas.

Ahora – siguió el entrenador – Combinemos ataques, ¡Mega Puño con Lanzallamas!

Blaz… ¡BLAZI-KEN! – gritó el pokémon, usando su Mega Puño en un árbol mientras que con el Lanzallamas la agregaba poder extra a su puñetazo, el árbol en el que impactó su golpe salió disparado muchos metros hacia arriba y cayó, la sacudida de la caída del árbol llamó la atención de un pokémon de ahí cerca, Cya lo vio y decidió capturarlo.

Vaporeon y Butterfree se veían cargados y listos para la batalla, Hikari y Levii se miraban atentamente mientras el fuerte viento movía el cabello de ambas hacia los lados (Butterfree – Viento Plateado // Vaporeon – Chorro de Agua) El Viento Plateado y el Chorro de Agua chocaron en la distancia, pero Butterfree recibió parte del ataque de agua y disminuyó un poco su altura. Hikari, intentando aprovechar el momento, le ordenó a Vaporeon que usará Hidrobomba, cuyo ataque chocó en el pokémon bicho.

¡Ja! – rió Hikari - ¡Yo gané!

¡Butterfly no caerá por algo tan débil! – contestó Levii - ¡Levanta el vuelo!

Butterfree comenzó a volar luego del ataque, (Butterfree – Luz Solar) el pokémon bicho recuperó parte de sus energías y la batalla continuó… Vaporeon atacó con su Chorro de Agua, pero el insecto lo evadió y atacó con Esporas Paralizadoras, a lo que Vaporeon contraatacó con Neblina. El ambiente estaba cegado por la Neblina de Vaporeon, mientras que Levii intentó buscar con la mirada a su contrincante, pero… (Vaporeon, ¡Hidrobomba!) la poderosa Hidrobomba de Vaporeon impactó al cien por ciento en Butterfly que cayó al suelo. (Butterfree, ¡Somnífero// Vaporeon, ¡Acábalo con Hidropulso!) El somnífero del insecto atravesó el campo y tuvo efecto en Vaporeon, pero el Hidropulso noqueó a Butterfree, haciendo que ambos cayeran desmayados.

No puede ser… - dijo Hikari, observando como la neblina se disipaba y a Vaporeon durmiendo.

¿Em-pate? – preguntó hacia sí Levii.

Eso parece – respondió Hikari con cara de satisfacción – fue una buena pelea, ¿no crees?

Empatar contigo es tan malo como perder XP – concluyó Levii.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Hikari - ¿Tenemos que pelear siempre?

Nah, era broma – dijo Levii – fue una buena pelea… seamos amigas, luego podremos competir.

Bueno - contestó Hikari, contenta con solucionar sus problemas con Levii.

En el entrenamiento de Blaziken había aparecido un Pidgey, era pequeño, pero sus ojos ardían de ira, quizás Blaziken lo había molestado con el entrenamiento.

Blaziken – dijo Cya mirando al pequeño Pidgey – lo atraparemos.

¡Pidgey! – exclamó el pokémon salvaje intentando asustarlos.

¡Blaziken! – gritó el pokémon de fuego.

(Blaziken, ¡Lanzallamas!) Blaziken usó su Lanzallamas a gran velocidad, pero, increíblemente, el Pidgey lo evadió y atacó con Placaje, pero Blaziken se corrió hacia un lado y lo evadió, el ataque del pokémon lo hizo chocar contra el suelo, momento que Blaziken aprovechó para tomarlo (Blaziken, ¡Mega Puño!) Blaziken tomaba a Pidgey de una pata, del cual colgaba, por lo que el Mega Puño golpeó todo el cuerpo dejándolo desmayado al instante.

¡Poké-bola, ve! – cya lanza la poké-bola hacia Pidgey.

Blazi-ken… - contestó Blaziken viendo la poké-bola cerrarse.

… - Cya miraba fijamente la poké-bola.

sonido - la poké-bola deja de moverse, Pidgey es capturado.

¡¡Oh, yeah!! – Cya levanta su brazo con la Poké-bola de Pidgey - ¡Capturé a Pidgey! ¡Bien hecho, Blaziken!

¡Blaziken! - contestó el pokémon.

Terminó el entrenamiento – dijo Cya – volvamos con las chicas.

Cya volvía con la poké-bola de Pidgey en mano y por Blaziken que lo seguía, Hikari y Levii habían echo una fogata y estaban conversando como mejores amigas; Cya no creía lo que pasaba, pero se sentó al lado de Levii y se metió en la conversación.

¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento ? – preguntó Levii como apoyando su cuerpo en el de Cya

Ah… eh… bien – contestó Cya – capturé un Pidgey.

ò.ó – Hikari se molestó con la acción de Levii y aprovechando la captura de Cya, lo tomó de la mano - ¡Muestralo!

Ok – respondió Cya, sacando a un Pidgey agotado – hola – saludó al pokémon.

El pokémon retrocedió, pero cayó por el cansancio, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, Cya se acercó y lo tomó en brazos. Comenzó a acariciarlo y a hablarle.

Diste una fuerte pelea, Pidgey - decía Cya mientras acariciaba a su nuevo pokémon en brazos.

pi… - el pokémon estaba cansado y picoteó a Cya.

¡Ah! – se quejó Cya – tranquilo, no te haré daño – mientras volvía a acariciarlo

- - Pidgey miró a su entrenador ilusionado - - el pokémon se acurrucó mas cerca de su entrenador y se quedó dormido.

Es tan lindo - dijo Hikari.

¡Si…! – agregó Levii – Ya está anocheciendo.

Ustedes se la pasaron comprando ¬¬ - dijo Cya – obvio que anochece T-T

Ya, no se enoje - dijo Levii.

Si te gusta vernos lindas XD – continuó Hikari

Eso es lo que me preocupa T-T.

Cada uno, sacó unas frazadas y durmieron alrededor de la fogata, Blaziken regresó a su poké-bola, y Pidgey quedó afuera durmiendo junto a Cya.

Una joven con falda, blusa abierta blanca con una polera corta negra y botas negras con blanco a los lados estaba sobre un árbol viendo el campamento de Cya, Levii y Hikari… en el centro de su polera había un símbolo bastante peculiar…

_Continuará…_


	5. Cap 5: Interrpción en el entrenamiento

Capítulo 5: Interrupción en el entrenamiento.

Cya se despertó temprano, al haber dormido con Pidgey, este pequeño se despertó con él. Se levantaron y se sentaron en los troncos que rodeaban la fogata. Cya miraba a sus compañeras dormir y Pidgey estaba en su hombro observando el entorno.

Bueno, Pidgey… - comenzó Cya – es momento de entrenar.

¡Prpr! – afirmó el pokémon volador.

¡Blaziken, yo te elijo! – dijo Cya sacando a Blaziken de su Poké-bola. Los pokémon y Cya entraron al bosque.

Blaziken – continuó Cya cuando llegaron a unos troncos caídos, resultado del entrenamiento de Blaziken del día anterior – usa Ascuas al principio lento, y ve subiendo la velocidad de ataque progresivamente hasta que lo hagas a tu nivel normal, ¿entendido?

¡Blaz! – Blaziken usó Ascuas y fue aumentando el ataque mientras Cya era disparado ante un árbol.

¡Aún no! – gritó Cya – y tienes que aumentarlo mas lento ¬¬

Blaz… - dijo el pokémon.

Y Pidgey – dijo Cya – tú evadirás el ataque Ascuas de Blaziken. Descansaremos por cada 10 Ascuas que evadas, ¿entendido?

- Pidgey asentó con la cabeza.

Blaziken, cuando Pidgey y yo estemos en el otro árbol – apuntó un árbol lejano y frente a ellos – y te dé la señal, empezaremos.

Cya y Pidgey avanzaron hasta el dicho árbol, mientras Blaziken se preparaba para el ataque, Cya levantó su mano y le ordenó a Pidgey evadir los ataques. Con una gran velocidad, Pidgey comenzó a acercarse hacia Blaziken y evadió uno hacia la derecha, el siguiente vino por la izquierda el cual lo hizo elevarse, los dos siguientes vinieron a una velocidad mayor, pero Pidgey los evadió por el espacio entre ambos. El quinto ataque Ascuas lo recibió desprevenido y cayó al suelo.

Pidgey, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Cya.

. - Pidgey estaba desmayado.

Blaziken – empezó Cya – creo que usaste muy fuerte ese último Ascuas.

Blaz ¬¬ - Blaziken miró hacia otro lado como si la culpa no fuese de él.

No te preocupes - siguió Cya – la velocidad que usas está bien.

Pidgey se recobró en unos minutos y estuvieron listos para intentarlo. El ataque Ascuas vino por la derecha, Pidgey se dirigió a la izquierda, vinieron dos seguidos por arriba y abajo pero Pidgey elevó agresivamente el vuelo y evadió ambos, les siguieron otros dos esta vez izquierda y derecha, Pidgey pasó por debajo e intentó acercarse a Blaziken pero el sexto Ascuas lo mandó al descanso de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Hikari se despertó. Buscó a Cya con la mirada, pero no lo vio en las cercanías; levantándose, se percató de que Levii estaba preparando del desayuno. Recordó el duelo que habían tenido el día anterior y lo que ella le había contado cuando tuvo el malentendido con Cya en el Centro Pokémon.

Levii – comenzó Hikari – Buenos días )

¿Uh? Hola, Hikari – respondió Levii - ¿Cómo dormiste?

Bien, supongo… - continuó Hikari – oye, en el centro pokémon me dijiste que eras entrenadora del tipo Fuego.

Sí, ¿pasa algo con eso? – preguntó Levi, mientras sacaba el agua de la fogata que se calentaba y daba vuelta los huevos.

Ayer en la batalla… - siguió – usaste a Torchic, pero tenías también a Kirlia y a Butterfree… debí suponer que usarías a otro de fuego, pero…

Mi objetivo es ser la mejor entrenadora de pokémon fuego – agregó la chica – y de hecho, en mi Party (equipo de pokémon de los entrenadores) tengo a Torchic, Butterfree, Kirlia, Charmander… y quiero que por lo menos, uno de los dos restantes sea un tipo Agua y el otro Fuego.

¿Por qué prefieres los de Tipo Fuego? – preguntó Hikari sentándose en un tronco cerca de la fogata.

El poder de los Ataques de Tipo Fuego son extremadamente dañinos – respondió Levii – Si logras crear combos con esos ataques el daño generado es inmenso.

¿Por eso los elijes? ¿Por su poder? – preguntó Hikari algo alterada.

Sí, ¿por qué? – afirmó Levii.

¡No puedes elegir los pokémon por su poder! ¡Discriminas a los demás!

Dime, entonces… ¿por qué usas a Eevee y a sus evoluciones?

Me parecen tiernos y tienen buenos combos para complementarse y ayudarse en todo momento.

Entonces, ¿discriminas a los demás por que te parecen feos?

Eh, no – respondió Hikari – No entiendes.

Me dices que te parecen tiernos, los demás no lo son. Son buenos para generar combos y ayudarse, ¿acaso los demás no se ayudan y son capaces de generar combos de ataques?

¡No entiendes nada! – exclamó Hikari levantándose.

No, dices que yo discrimino, pero por eso todos los entrenadores lo hacen, por que usan a sus favoritos, ¿me equivoco?

... – Hikari pensó lo que dijo Levii – Sigo creyendo que estás distorsionando las cosas.

¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Cya, que llegaba al campamento con Pidgey en sus brazos desmayado y con Blaziken detrás de él.

Discutimos sobre los favoritos de los entrenadores – respondió Levii – según tu amiga, mis motivos discriminan a los pokémon, pero el suyo no dice nada contrario.

Mmmh... – Cya se lo pensó – yo creo que el entrenador en su aventura tiene que sentirse cómodo, y el sentirse cómodo depende de los gustos propios... yo quiero que Blaziken viaje conmigo siempre por que él me siento seguro .

¡Buena respuesta! – gritó una voz femenina.

¿Uh? – Cya se volteó para ver a la que había hablado.

¿Quién de ustedes es Hikari y Cya? – preguntó la chica.

Ella y yo – contestó Cya, mirando a Hikari con cara de confusión.

Bien, ¿y quién es la otra atolondrada? – preguntó la chica mirando a Levii.

¡¿A quién le dices atolondrada ò.ó?! – cuestionó Levii gritando.

A ti, ATOLONDRADA – respondió la misteriosa – tengo órdenes de capturar al equipo de Cya.

¿Desde cuando somos el equipo "de" Cya? ¬¬ - preguntó Hikari.

¿Es él quien porta la llave de Lugia? – siguió la chica – Debo obtener ese ítem.

Debe ser del equipo ExUniverse... – susurró Levii al oído de Hikari.

No creo... – contestó en susurros – el signo de su polera no es del equipo ExUniverse... – en efecto, el signo de la polera no era el del ExUniverse, ésta tenía una llama negra y en el centro la silueta de Groudon.

Muy bien, lo entregan por-las-buenas... – empezó la chica.

Será por las malas, ¿cuántos pokémon? – preguntó Cya.

Quién gane el mejor de tres, ¿ok? – sugirió la chica

brp pero... yo no tengo tres pokémon, sólo dos – respondió Cya.

Son tres, ¿no? – continuó la chica – cada uno de ustedes participará en una batalla, si dos de ustedes ganan, me iré sin la medalla.

¡Trato hecho! – gritó Levii atrás de todo el grupo.

¡Levii! – exclamó Cya – tú primero.

¡Ok!

(Levii elige a Charmander // La chica elige a Onyx)

¿Cómo te llamas niña? – preguntó Levii.

Sandra – contestó la chica - ¡Empecemos!

(Charmander, Garra de Metal!) Charmander de acerca a gran velocidad al pokémon de roca, pero éste se corre hacia atrás y lo evade (Onyx, Cabezazo!) el inmenso pokémon golpea a Charmander con un poderoso Cabezazo que manda al pokémon de fuego a un árbol cercano (Onyx, Excavar) Onyx desaparece con un gran agujero dejando a Charmander desconcertado (Termínalo!), el pokémon de roca sale de Tierra y golpea a Charmander dejándolo fuera de combate  ..

Oh, no... – susurró Levii yéndose hacia atrás, al lado de Cya y Hikari.

¡El siguiente! – gritó Sandra - ¿Qué tal tú... Hikari?

Bien ò.ó – aceptó Hikari avanzando unos pasos.

(Hikari elige a Vaporeon // Sandra a Pidgeot) Hikari ordena a Vaporeon usar Hidrobomba pero Pidgeot la evade fácilmente y contraataca con un As Aéreo; el ataque rápido e ineludible golpea a Vaporeon con toda su fuerza, pero sin hacer mucho daño, Vaporeon mientras se reponía del ataque aéreo se repone (Vaporeon, Rayo Hielo!) el poderoso rayo congelante golpea a Pidgeot por la espalda antes de que tomara el vuelo alto de nuevo (Vaporeon, Ataque Rápido!) Vaporeon golpea con un poderoso Ataque Rápido a Pidgeot dejándolo  . (desmayado)

¡Sí! – dice Hikari mientras salta de alegría y corre hacia Cya.

Bien hecho – dice Cya, viendo que ahora es su turno - ¿Lista, Sandra?

Vamos... procura no perder... – ríe.

(Sandra elige a Quilava // Cya iba a ordenar a Blaziken, pero Pidgey se había despertado hace unos momentos y se lanza al duelo)

¡Pidgey! – gritó Cya - ¡Estás muy débil!

prp - contestó el pokémon volador.

Bien, Blaziken, espera un momento, confía en nosotros – agregó Cya.

¡Blaziken! – contestó el pokémon de fuego afirmando.

(Pidgey, Ataque Rápido // Quilava, también Ataque Rápido!) ambos ataques de alta velocidad chocan, pero Pidgey que ya estaba cansado se vio en la necesidad de retroceder...

_¿Podrá Pidgey ganar la batalla para su entrenado?_

_Continuará..._


End file.
